Pétalas Negras
by Hisui Ai
Summary: As pétalas maceradas pela devassidão da dor, jamais serão amadas, se não perdoarem o amor.


**Pétalas Negras**

_"As pétalas infelizes das rosas do canteiro finado, caem sem raízes, deixando o chão humilhado._

_As pétalas inofensivas, com cede de terra molhada, cortam-se nas ramas agressivas, deixando a beleza na estrada._

_As pétalas intransigentes não balançam com a ventania, mandam ódio com remetentes de insipidez e monotonia._

_As pétalas negras e frias, vertendo lágrimas encarnadas, dentro de suas almas sombrias, ao lado da imensidão dos nadas._

_As pétalas oriundas do escuro, que não suportam a luz clara, corrompem tudo que é puro e desprezam quem as ampara._

_As pétalas ignóbeis e desmedidas são um genuíno ressentimento de todas as tentativas perdidas de recuperar o sentimento._

_As pétalas maceradas pela devassidão da dor Jamais serão amadas, se não perdoarem o amor."_

* * *

Inspirado no poema de Becas Duarte.

**Disclaimer: **Ah se eu pudesse... e o meu dinheiro desse... O Naruto ainda é do Kishimoto, fazer o quê né? :/

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

Um barulho metálico era a única coisa que se ouvia na calada da noite de Londres, além, é claro, dos barulhos dos caros, sirenes policiais e ambulâncias; coisa comum em grandes metrópoles.

Um suspiro. A noite gélida apenas transcrevia algo comum nas noites tensas de inverno, o ar condensado era visível a olho nu e, provavelmente, mataria um ou dois mendigos naquela madrugada. Ele ajeitou o cachecol, pondo-o sobre o rosto para proteger-se do frio, enquanto se abraçava por dentro do grosso casaco de camurça.

Sasuke odiava o caminho até sua casa, ou melhor, até seu fétido e minúsculo quarto-e-sala. Lugar cheio de infiltração, canos entupidos e ratos mortos, o único lugar que conseguira arranjar com a porcaria que ganhava; um lugar que não era digno nem de ser chamado de lar. Porém o que mais lhe incomodava não eram os defeitos da locação, e sim as pessoas que era obrigado a encarar todos os dias. O sindico era um velho careca e carrancudo, com meia dúzia de dentes e uma perna manca. De acordo com boatos a perna do Sr. Mitashi havia sido acertada em um tiroteio entre os traficantes do subúrbio onde fica a pensão, o osso fora estraçalhado, mas mesmo em toda essa situação o homem se recusou a ir a um médico ou um pronto-socorro e o osso se reconstituiu de maneira torta, deixando-o manco. Seus vizinhos eram traficantes de drogas, viciados que nem se agüentavam em pé - que cheiravam a mijo - e prostitutas. Garotas que vendiam o corpo por meio pacote de arroz ou algumas notas de dinheiro. Algumas faziam isso por necessidade, tinham filhos sem pais e eram as ovelhas negras da família. Outras não passavam de vagabundas que não queriam trabalhar e faziam isso por puro prazer.

O caminho era um emaranhado de becos, com postes cheios de luzes falhas e outras até mesmo queimadas, que faziam com que ele até hoje se perdesse ou ficasse confuso ao caminho que devia seguir.

Quando mais novo, o orfanato era o lugar que chamava de lar, superlotado de crianças, algumas sem dentes e sempre machucadas. As verbas do lugar eram totalmente desviadas, pois quando lhes faltavam comida os diretores apareciam com novos carros importados. À noite era o pior, era nesses horários que agradecia por ser um pouco estranho e não sofrer o que as garotas de lá sofriam. Eram apenas gritos. O silêncio era cortado apenas por vozes finas e infantis que imploravam por socorro. Aos cinco anos de idade já eram brinquedos nas mãos de velhos barrigudos, nojentos e pedófilos. Fora uma infância de lodo, choro e sangue.

Quando completou 18 anos saíra de lá quase que fugido e acabou conseguindo um emprego como mecânico, onde aprendeu o oficio. Entretanto o jovem era muito sonhador, queria se tornar alguém, estudar e ser importante algum dia. O mundo trágico não o abalava.

Sasuke começou a sentir o peso de uma das noites mais frias de toda a estação quando começou a ficar com falta de ar. Parou em um dos becos já meio perdido da cidade para se apoiar na parede e tentar respirar melhor, com mais força. A luz do poste era falha e isso dava um ar assustador a toda situação.

Passo a passo ia se adiantando, apoiado à parede ele virou e entrou em um outro beco, este estava totalmente no breu. O vento soprava como um leve assobio de uma criança, a noite escura era iluminada apenas pelas estrelas, já que a lua ainda jazia curva, brilhando quase que inexistentemente prateada.

Parou subitamente, agora que o ar não entrava em seus pulmões mesmo. Tirou a mão da parede tentando decifrar o que era o liquido viscoso que tinha na sua palma. A pele já pálida ficou pior, quase transparente enquanto os olhos negros saiam de foco. Levou o punho ao nariz e cheirou. Não, não podia ser. Era sangue.

Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu a badalada dos dois imensos relógios da Catedral de Westminster, que marcava meia-noite. Aos poucos a luz voltou falha e quando olhou para frente ficou apavorado, pela primeira vez na vida tivera medo da morte.

Os dois corpos jaziam um sobre o outro, os membros decepados e ensanguentados, as bocas abertas e os olhos semifechados, sem brilho e sem vida. Quando levantou o pé para sair dali percebeu que os mesmos estavam embebedados de sangue e isso fez com que desse um pulo para trás.

Virou-se apavorado, para ver se tinha rastros do autor de tal crime, e como quem procura acha ele o viu. Um homem alto e corpulento, escondido por um imenso sobre - tudo negro e um chapéu de feltro. Ele tinha em mãos uma rosa, não uma rosa qualquer, mas sim uma rosa negra. Deu um passo para trás, e sentiu o sangue respingar-lhe sobre a calça. Estava encurralado.

O ar já não existia, estava sem fôlego e o corpo não queria lhe obedecer. Sentiu o mundo parar quando viu o homem esticar-lhe o braço e arremessar a rosa. Não esperou ver o fim dessa história e saiu correndo.

* * *

A noite fora uma longa tortura, não conseguia fechar os olhos sem ver os corpos e o homem tão misterioso. Apenas ficou encolhido embaixo das cobertas, tremendo não de frio, mas de medo. E quando mal havia amanhecido saiu de seu esconderijo, em busca de gente, de preferência viva.

Mais um dia nublado, vestido como de costume saiu da pensão para tomar um café na padaria da esquina. Cabisbaixo nem enxergava para onde ia, os olhos apenas passavam aquelas mesmas cenas da noite anterior, e por consequência, trombou em alguém.

- Me descul... - começou, gaguejando e tentando retomar o equilíbrio.

- Tudo bem, não se... - Começou a mulher e, assim que vira o rosto de quem havia trombado, aliviou-se. - Ah Sasuke! Que susto. - começou animada e quando notou o rosto do amigo e falou: - Deus, você está mais pálido que o normal, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Está tudo bem Ino, pode deixar. - respondeu.

Ino era uma das boas pessoas que tinham naquele lugar. Com uma filha pequena e sem muito sucesso na vida ela tinha que vender o corpo para não só se sustentar, mas também para pagar a faculdade de canto. Uma pena, porém não podia fazer nada a não ser incentivá-la a continuar com a aula.

- Não, não está. Vamos! Eu lhe pago o café de hoje. - ele balbuciou algo, tentando se esquivar da loira, mas não teve jeito. Deu-se por vencido e foi com ela.

* * *

"_Hoje os peritos da polícia, em mais uma de suas rondas pelos becos do subúrbio da cidade, encontraram o casal Haruno, grandes empresários que estavam desaparecidos há uma semana. Os corpos estavam esquartejados, porém tudo amontoado no mesmo lugar junto a uma rosa negra, embebedada no sangue das vitimas. Os policiais procuram pistas sobre o assassino e investigam se a filha deles, Sakura Haruno, que estava brigada com os pais um pouco antes deles desaparecem, tem algo a ver com o incidente. Ficamos aqui com mais um Jornal Matinal. Tenham um bom dia."_

- Nossa! Que horror, não é Sasuke? - Ino perguntou, amedrontada com a noticia e as fotos que vira. - Depois dessas imagens qualquer um perde a fome.

- E a pobre garota ainda está sendo acusada de algo que nem fez. - ele balbuciou, mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

- Oras, talvez sim, talvez não. Você viu como ela se veste e se comporta? Não duvido que aquela rebeldezinha sem causa tenha feito realmente isso. - Torceu o nariz.

Sasuke sabia que não era ela, mas não podia - e nem queria - abrir a boca com medo do que podia acontecer consigo. Ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabia que a aparência não significava nada e que, por trás de toda aquela maquiagem, roupa preta cheia de tachões e piercings, aquela garota de olhos esverdeados e cabelos rosas estava triste pela morte dos pais, mesmo mantendo o semblante neutro. Talvez ela não soubesse expressar seus sentimentos, ou não quisesse se mostrar fraca. Apesar de não querer contar a verdade e nem nada a ninguém, resolveu ir atrás daquela garota e falar com ela.

- Ei, o que vai fazer amanhã? - Ino perguntou finalizando suas torradas e tomando o ultimo gole de seu café com leite. A padaria fedia a fumaça de cigarro, tinha garçonetes sem educação, mal vestidas e um monte de gente mal-encarada.

Ele tinha se esquecido, amanhã era seu dia de folga. Perfeito, iria procurá-la no sábado. Ao começar a pensar nisso acabou se distraindo e se esquecendo de responder a mulher ao seu lado. Ino, temerosa com o jeito que o amigo estava, lhe chamou a atenção pondo as mãos em seus ombros chacoalhando-o de leve, para que quando ele lhe dirigiu a atenção repetir a pergunta.

- Desculpe, me distraí.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas, mas e então... O que vai fazer no sábado? - seu sorriso era terno e amistoso.

- E-eu? Vou estar muito ocupado, acho que vou passar o dia todo fora de casa, então, me desculpe. - Respondeu, mandando a primeira desculpa que veio à cabeça. Disse que estava atrasado para o trabalho (o que era verdade) e saiu quase que correndo dali.

* * *

Assim que chegou em casa se jogou na cama exausto. Havia cometido vários erros na hora do serviço e isso lhe proporcionou belos puxões de orelha do chefe. Ainda estava muito perturbado com o que acontecera e não conseguiu se concentrar.

Aquela foi mais uma noite sem conseguir dormir, rolara na cama por cerca de três horas inteiras enquanto escutava o barulho das infiltrações do quarto e o irritante ruído dos ratos no foro. Levantou-se. Ficaria louco se ficasse rolando de um lado para o outro por mais cinco minutos e foi para a janela. Seu maior erro.

A luz do poste estava falhando, nenhuma novidade. Porém ele ainda pôde ver o vulto negro. Era o mesmo homem do dia do assassinato, o mesmo chapéu o mesmo sobre - tudo e a mesma rosa, de pétalas negras. Sasuke, assustado, correu novamente para a cama.

O homem agora já sabia onde morava. E se ele tentasse matá-lo? O que será que ele queria? Pelo visto teria que descobrir isso por si só, ou seria apenas mais uma vítima. Resolveu esperar para amanhecer e ir atrás da tal Haruno Sakura.

* * *

A procura pela casa da garota resultou ao outro lado da cidade. Em um dos bairros mais nobres, cheio de casas grandes e altas, gramas verdinhas e um carrão na garagem. A casa dos Haruno era uma das mais bonitas, tinha uns dois ou três andares, um imenso e extenso jardim com flores, uma passarela de mármore e um dos mais belos acabamentos que o jovem já vira.

Além de tudo isso, a casa estava cercada de repórteres e, vendo que não iria conseguir entrar pela frente, resolveu dar a volta na casa e entrar pelos fundos. Foi custoso, nunca imaginou que haveria dois enormes pastores alemães no quintal.

Quando finalmente estava para dentro da casa vazia, correu à espreita, não podia deixar ninguém vê-lo e, ao ouvir o alto barulho vindo do andar de cima, constatou que a jovem estaria lá.

Não errou, a garota estava no próprio quarto, supôs isso devido à decoração e a bagunça, deitada na cama enquanto encarava o teto. Pela fresta da porta também pôde ver que ela estava chorando. Resolveu bater na porta.

- Saí daqui! – ouviu um grito lá de dentro.

- Ei, deixe-me entrar logo garota, não podem me ver aqui! – disse em um sussurro. – Ou você quer que me peguem? Tenho algo que você tem que saber.

- Tipo o quê? – perguntou a jovem, indo em direção à porta e a escancarando.

Ele a olhou, cada milímetro do rosto de tantos traços suaves. Os olhos um pouco inchados e vermelhos eram de um verde hipnotizante, os cabelos rosas e extremamente lisos, estavam meio bagunçados, mas não deixavam de serem lindos.

- Vai ficar ai me olhando mesmo? – Sakura perguntou, devia ter seus 18 anos.

- Não, desculpe. – ele corou. – Eu vim falar sobre a morte de seus pais.

- Então não tem nada do meu interesse para me dizer! – ela fez que ia fechar a porta, porém Sasuke brecou-a com o ombro e entrou no quarto. A mesma, revoltada, o seguiu quase gritando. – Eu não os matei, ta legal? Tudo bem que eles eram uns chatos e caretas, mas eu nunca ia fazer isso!

- Eu sei. – ele permaneceu imóvel depois que fechou a porta do quarto.

- Você está tirando com a minha cara, não é? – ela o encarou, com o rosto contorcido de raiva.

- Não, eu sei quem matou seus pais e é disso que vim falar.

Ela encarou-o, trêmula, para logo então cair na cama toda bagunçada. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e começou a contar tudo que sabia, e o que vira. Os corpos, a rosa, o homem e contou também sobre vê-lo pela janela de seu quarto.

- Então temos que avisar a policia! – ela se levantou decidida, mas ele segurou seu pulso e começou a falar:

- Você acha que eles acreditariam? Um homem vestido de preto e carregando uma rosa negra nas mãos mata o casal sem maiores motivos. – ele a olhou.

- Mas acharam a rosa junto com o corpo! – ela quase gritou, ele fez o movimento como se dissesse para que ela se acalmasse.

- Não seja ingênua garota, tenho 22 anos e já comi o pão que o diabo amassou. Você não conhece esse tipo de gente.

- Mas... – seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que a garota caísse sobre seus braços aos prantos. Sasuke, inicialmente, não teve reação alguma, porém depois correspondeu o abraço e começou a consolá-la.

* * *

Quatro horas depois que saíra de casa já estava de volta ao seu recíproco lar. O plano e tudo o mais já estava perfeitamente arquitetado e agora, só te restaria a confirmação de algo logo à noite.

* * *

A confirmação que precisava chegou quando a Catedral de Westminster fez com que o Big Ben badalasse meia-noite. O mesmo homem, a mesma rosa, no mesmo horário havia aparecido na janela de seu quarto para observá-lo.

Andou em direção ao interior do minúsculo apartamento, deixando o assassino ali, na penumbra da noite escura e indo para sua cama enquanto mexia no celular que tinha ganhado de Sakura, algumas horas mais cedo.

Ao olhar para o lado viu, ali encostado singelamente junto à parede e sem incomodar ninguém, a roupa que havia usado na noite que todo aquele tormento havia começado. Suspirou. Tinha que se livrar pelo menos da calça jeans manchada de sangue e também do tênis.

Levantou-se devagar, a preguiça tomava conta de seu ser e, aquela figura lúgubre a observá-lo do lado de fora de sua casa, já não o incomodava. Não o temia tanto assim e agora que tinha um plano, estava pronto para destruir aquele ser maldito e asqueroso. O medo havia se transformado em ódio.

Andou até onde era o "quintal" da pensão, um lugar cheio de mato alto e cheirando a merda de gato. Foi até a pequena calçada até ficar a uns dois metros da porta e ali, juntando a calça e o tênis ateou fogo. As chamas vermelho-alaranjadas dançavam conforme o ritmo que a brisa comandava. Uma dança da sedução fascinando qualquer um, porém o que tinha de belo, tinha de perigoso.

Não levou sequer vinte minutos para o tecido e a borracha se transformassem em cinzas e Sasuke não ter mais motivos para ficar lá fora. Ele entrou e foi dormir.

* * *

- Tem que ser hoje Sakura! – Falou, com o pequeno objeto na orelha enquanto olhava a vista que tinha de seu quarto: gente andando pela rua toda suja e garotos traficando drogas.

- Mas eu ainda não arrumei tudo. – argumentou.

- A chance que temos de que ele apareça hoje é maior do que a de que ele apareça amanhã. – um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Eu já tenho tudo que vou precisar aqui, qualquer coisa te ligo.

- Boa garota.

- Vá à merda! – o telefone ficou mudo.

Ele riu balançando a cabeça em forma de negação. Saiu de casa para esperar o anoitecer.

* * *

Mais uma vez ele estava ali, a espreita de sua casa. Ótimo, ia dar certo. Fez o sinal da cruz e esperou o homem ir embora.

Eram mais ou menos duas e meia da manhã quando o homem saiu da sua janela, e cinco minutos depois recebeu uma mensagem no celular.

_Ele entrou na rua Alrestin e está seguindo. Vem logo, estou te esperando._

Sorriu, pegou a arma e saiu correndo.

* * *

Andou, cada vez chegava mais perto. Sakura ia lhe direcionando o caminho através das mensagens do celular. Após muito andar e sem mais noticias ficou meio perdido, estava se sentindo culpado por deixar a garota segui-lo sozinha, mas não pôde dizer não a quase ordem da menina mulher que estava na sua frente naquela hora.

- Ei, estou aqui. – ele escutou um sussurro. A mesma voz doce e suave inconfundível da garota. – Vem logo!

Ele se aproximou e entrou atrás de um imenso latão de lixo que fedia à carniça e comida estragada. Na hora teve uma ância de vômito. Ela tapou seu nariz e sua boca.

- Eu sei, fede. Mas nada da madame querer vomitar agora. – ele a olhou como se estivesse repreendendo-a. – Que é?

- Nada, deixa. – disse ele se livrando das mãos suaves que estavam lhe impedindo de respirar. – Cadê ele?

- Entrou naquele armazém. Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – a jovem perguntou, receosa e um pouco com medo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, mas eu vou sim.

- Então vou junto! – ela lhe sorriu.

Um estralo, não um estralo comum, mas o estralo de uma arma, quando uma pessoa está prestes a atirar. Aos poucos eles se viraram e puderam ver ali, naquela escuridão lúgubre a figura de um homem alto, com uma mascara negra no rosto. Era quem estavam perseguindo, porém agora eram eles quem corriam risco de vida.

- O que vocês querem? – a voz friaecoou por todo o lugar, enquanto ambos, atônitos não conseguiam dizer uma única palavra. – O que vocês querem? – falou com mais força.

- O que nós queremos? – Sasuke finalmente se pronunciou. – O assassino aqui é você, então nós devemos perguntar isso.

- Bocudo que nem a mãe. Foi por isso que ela morreu.

Sasuke olhou indignado para o ser á sua frente e depois para Sakura que não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Como assim? – a voz saiu falha e baixa.

- É claro que não se lembra, era apenas um bebê quando o abandonaram naquele orfanato.

- Do que você está falando? – gritou, pulando no pescoço do homem a sua frente, apertando-o avidamente. O homem derrubou a arma.

Sakura apenas observava a loucura daquela situação, ela estava confusa e sabia que a mente do parceiro também estava uma bagunça.

Sasuke jogou o homem contra a parede suja enquanto ele se preparava para novamente pular no pescoço do ser, contudo o assassino conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio e num breve movimento retirou a máscara que encobria seu rosto. O rapaz caiu estupefato no chão.

Não, não era um simples acaso. Sasuke era idêntico ao assassino, porém um pouco mais jovem. O cabelo meio grisalho era cortado no estilo militar e os olhos negros idênticos aos do rapaz.

- O que... – começou, perplexo.

- Não vai dar um abraço no papai? – perguntou o assassino, sarcástico.

As melancólicas palavras ali enunciadas não provinham de nenhum filme de terror, era a realidade, a mais pura e doce realidade. E talvez fosse por isso que se tornava tão doloroso e chocante suas pronuncias. Sasuke não esperava por aquilo, não sendo o tal homem que devesse intitular por "pai" fosse um assassino frio e cruel. A passagem do tempo se demorou mais do que parecia, os segundos se arrastavam como que para a eternidade. Era como corpos moribundos tentando se arrastar para um lugar onde pudessem encontrar alguma espécie de salvação, tão lentos e sufocantes como tal.

Para o jovem rapaz aquilo não passava de um mórbido pesadelo, uma tentativa frustrante de seu cérebro fazê-lo desistir da vida, dos seus sonhos. Porém ele sabia que não era e tentava quase que inutilmente absorver todas aquelas informações.

O homem o observava de longe, com escárnio. E Sakura, onde estava Sakura? Ah sim, a jovem se encontrava um pouco atrás de si, tão imóvel como uma estátua.

- Por que...? – ele sussurrou.

- O quê? – o homem indagou.

- Porque você os assassinou?

Pôde ver o sobressalto no rosto quase infantil da parceira, e a surpresa no do homem, com certeza não era aquilo que eles achavam que ia perguntar.

- Você não precisa saber... – ele falou, nem parecia mais que um tentava matar o outro. – Agora vá embora. – eles não se mexeram. – Vão logo!

Num sobressalto ambos saíram correndo e o homem resmungou, amaldiçoando-se por não ter tido coragem de acabam com os dois muleques.

* * *

Quando pararam de correr, caíram sentados e encostados no muro de uma casa. O mundo parecia que havia parado, o corpo suava em bicas enquanto o frio era de congelar. Sakura apenas o olhava, de canto. Tentando entender – e imaginar – o que se passava pela cabeça dele naquele momento. Levantou-se.

- Vamos embora, precisamos dormir, acho que você mais ainda. – ela o olhou compreensivamente, esticando-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Ele aceitou e a acompanhou, porém sem proferir uma única palavra. Ao chegar a sua casa, entrou. Nem ao menos se despediu da garota, os olhos estavam baixos e caídos, sem vida e expressão. Sakura suspirou, deixando passar.

* * *

O barulho incessante na porta o acordou, mas antes se revirou na cama, amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse do outro lado.

Mais alguns minutos levaram para que o rapaz finalmente se levantasse da cama e fosse abrir a porta, a cara amassada e os cabelos desalinhados. Sakura riu um pouco e lhe entregou o envelope.

- O que é isso? – o rapaz perguntou, olhando o envelope endereçado a ele.

- Não sei. – ela respondeu. – Alguém deixou ai na porta e eu peguei para te entregar, porque não abre? Acho que assim você descobre...A letra

_Sasuke._  
_Imagino que queira algumas respostas, principalmente depois de ontem à noite. Se quiser obtê-las me encontre hoje, a meia-noite no Píer ao lado daquele armazén._  
_Uchiha Fugaku._

- Eu não acredito nisso... – a garota balbuciou. – É muita falta de caráter. O que pretende fazer?

Ele a encarou, não sabia exatamente e por isso ficou alguns incontáveis minutos quietos para responder subitamente depois:

- Chamar a polícia.

* * *

Foi difícil, por um momento Sasuke achou que os policiais iriam rir da sua cara chamando-o de idiota, porém não demorou muito até o rapaz convence-los e combinarem de se encontrar a meia-noite no lugar marcado pelo bilhete.

- Você cometeu um grande erro garoto. – falou o ser encapuzado que o viu saindo de dentro da delegacia.

* * *

Quando o relógio badalou meia-noite Sasuke, acompanhado de Sakura, já estavam no píer à espera de Fugaku. O lugar estava nublado e não permitia que ambos visem mais que um palmo a frente do nariz. Ela tremia.

- Vá embora, você não precisa estar aqui. – disse o rapaz, tentando olhar nos olhos da garota que estava na sua frente.

- Não quero te deixar sozinho, algo coisa pode acontecer...

- Está preocupada? – ele levantou a sobrancelha, divertido.

- E não é para ficar? Ele é um assassino!

Sasuke a olhou ternamente e num movimento súbito a abraçou. A garota ficou imóvel por alguns momentos sem saber o que fazer, mas logo cedeu para em seguida cair no chão desmaiada.

- O que você fez? – Berrou exasperado.

- Você cometeu um erro garoto, mandou chamar a polícia. Agora sua namoradinha quem vai pagar o preço. – o homem falou, enquanto segurava um pesado cano de ferro, onde escorria um pouco de sangue da rosada.

Sasuke não se conteve, em poucos momentos já se viu tirando a arma de dentro do casaco e atirando sobre o homem que tentara matar a garota que tanto gostava. Atirou, passou de raspão, tentou de novo e acertou a perna de Fugaku que caiu sentado enquanto cassava sua arma também, atirou. O jovem sentiu uma dor terrível no braço em que estava segurando a arma, que acabou caindo.

Mais do que depressa o moreno rolou pelo chão sujo e pegou a arma com a outra mão. Dessa vez apertou os olhos para ver melhor através da neblina, atirou e acertou bem na cabeça e não parou até a arma ficar sem munição e ter a total certeza de que o corpo caído estava totalmente destruído e que, daquele homem que devia chamar de pai, não restasse nada mais do que a lembrança.

Não teve tempo para pensar. Estava todo machucado tentava ignorar dor lancinante no braço que sangrava para chegar até Sakura. Caiu sentado e, cuidadosamente, pôs a cabeça da jovem desfalecida no colo para esperar a polícia que parecia não chegar nunca. Quando ouviu o som da primeira sirene, deixou-se ser absorvido pela escuridão.

* * *

De repente, sem aviso prévio, um bip irritante soou alto demais. Sobressaltou-se, ainda sem sair totalmente da inconsciência, mexeu levemente os dedos da mão e sentiu uma leve pressão na mesma quase que imediatamente, fazendo-o e supôr que havia alguém ao seu lado.

A cabeça latejava pausadamente e os olhos ardiam com a claridade mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas. Não queria despertar, queria cair na inconsciência novamente, para que a dor parasse. Contudo sabia que, se quisesse ver quem estava ao seu lado, teria de abrir os olhos. Deu-se por vencido.

Piscou inúmeras vezes e rapidamente, a claridade lhe cegava, os olhos ardiam. Mas aos poucos, conforme se acostumava com a luz, pode encarar o teto sem ter de piscar tantas vezes e tão rápido. Era branco demais, tudo era branco demais, chegava a ser incomodo.

Virou a cabeça aos poucos, tentando lutar contra o peso que teimava em empurra-la para baixo. Era Sakura que o olhava e lhe afagava a mão. Estava aparentemente normal, suas roupas mais claras e leves, porém não vestia a terrível camisola do hospital.

- Achei que não fosse acordar nunca, estava ficando preocupada. – Sussurou, timidamente.

- Porque você está ai sentada e eu estou aqui? Quando foi que invertemos o papel? – ele indagou, lembrando-se no estado em que ela estava anteriormente.

- Não aconteceu nada demais comigo, foi mais o susto que me fez desmaiar. O sangue... bom, era apenas um pequeno sangramento, ficarei bem. Agora você teve complicações com o tiro que levou no braço. Uma cirurgia para tira-la de dentro de seu corpo, a outra para estancar o sangramento. Te deram tanta morfina que você apagou por dias! – ela deu de ombro. – O suficiente para deixar um elefante adormecido por horas.

- Acho que o elefante adormeceu, em cima da minha cabeça mais especificamente. – ele riu leve, ela o acompanhou. – Como dói! Mas, mudando de assunto, e...

- O corpo sumiu. – Ela interrompeu sua pergunta, já sabendo o que ele queria saber. Ele a olhou surpreso. – Quando chegaram lá encontraram apenas a rosa em cima do sangue dele. Não sabem para onde foi, não tinha rastro algum a não ser o que levava para o mar. Eles acreditam que o corpo deve ter caído no mesmo, mas não se sabe como. Porém graças a isso estamos livre de qualquer investigação, era óbvio o que havia acontecido ali e não precisaram de muito para me retirarem dos suspeitos. Teremos apenas que responder pelo porte da arma, mas acho que não vai dar muita coisa.

- Não sabe como isso me tranquiliza... – ele suspirou forte, fazendo uma careta com a dor em resposta de seu ato. – E quando eu saio daqui?

- Assim que o efeito da morfina passar e os médicos terem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem. No máximo você passa essa noite aqui.

- Mal posso esperar.

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu, apertando de leve a mão do parceiro.

O mesmo lhe respondeu o toque com a mesma ternura, sem precisar dizer uma única palavra.

* * *

O que se sucedeu depois do acidente não podia ter sido melhor. Livre do inquérito da arma com a justificativa de que a usara em legitima defesa, ainda levou de brinde um emprego como detetive policial. Sua atitude havia impressionado muita gente importante e, graças à influência de Sakura – que agora estava tranquila, podendo administrar toda a sua herança – não levou nem uma semana para começar no novo emprego.

Claro que teria de sair do lugar que morava para não só ficar mais perto do trabalho, mas ficar também mais perto da amada. Chegou a procurar um apartamento por alguns meses, porém cedeu e acabou indo morar com a rósea - no quarto de casal do térreo da casa -, da qual firmara compromisso e pretendiam se casar assim que as coisas finalmente se acalmassem.

* * *

As chuvas de verão eram intermináveis, nessa noite parecia que o céu iria desabar. Quando o Big Ben soou meia noite, um dos corpos da cama cansou-se de tentar dormir. Era Sasuke. Resolveu levantar para tomar uma água, a chuva chicoteava a janela. Aproximou-se para observar a tempestade negra do lado de fora.

Quase não a teria notado na imensidão negra se um trovão não a tivesse iluminado. Estava ali, pousada delicadamente no parapeito, a rosa. Negra e triste, imóvel, morta. Sasuke olhou para frente de imediato, procurando algum vestígio da pessoa que a deixara ali. E viu, pela luz do poste, a figura de preto se afastando lentamente debaixo da tormenta. Sentiu o sangue gelar e confirmou pesarosamente que a história não havia acabado, apenas ganho um novo e instigante começo.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Ia postar como long, mas resolvi colocar tudo de uma vez. Era curtinha demais, até pra uma short-fic. Espero que tenham gostado, é uma história antiga. Está corrigida, mas resolvi não reescrever nada, para deixar como lembrança de como escrevia a uns dois ou três anos.

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews! =D

Beeijos!


End file.
